


I Can't Lie

by bouquetiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, let's pretend that girl is me, or it could be you I don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetiere/pseuds/bouquetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just got a haircut and my God does he look sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So a good friend of mine and a fellow Lou girl made a complaint that there isn't enough Lou smut in this world. And I had to concur. So I took forever to write this and now here we are!

Sunlight pours into my bedroom window, directly into my face and I swear, a headache forming far too quickly for just waking up. I fucking forgot to close the blinds the night before. That’s Louis’ job to be very honest, I always forget. 

I recoil away from the bright light, turning on my side, bed empty as per usual. I haven’t seen the boy in 3 days, him sleeping at Zayn’s to be closer to the band, and me being too busy to even keep up with the blogs or Twitter-

“Oh fuck!” I swear again, remembering that the announcement was today. Contrary to popular belief, I had no idea what it was even about, and I had planned on being awake to watch it. But after how busy yesterday was, and how I had off today, I’m not even a little surprised I slept through my alarm, or the 50 missed text messages from my friends, my sister and even my mom (ew), asking if I had seen the video.

Now I’m no fool. Louis and I have been together for a few years and I know good and well that I’m dating an oversized 12 year old. So I’m kind of expecting the worst when I grab my laptop from the edge of my bed and turn it on, finding Twitter abuzz. From what I can tell, it’s nothing negative, which is a good sign. I scroll through my Timeline and find the video, only 0:24 long. Whatever Louis did, it couldn’t have been awful for a 24 second video. 

The video starts playing and my eyes immediately find my babe and my jaw drops. I know he mentioned getting a haircut when we last spoke, but I am not even a little bit ready for the whole different style presented to me in this video. 

I have no idea what the boys are even saying at this point; I just keep looking at Louis, perfection in his own respect, his hair coiffed in such a way that I can feel my face get warm. 

“What in all holy fucks Louis William.” I mutter under my breath, pressing play again so I can watch the video again from the beginning. 

Even the 4th time around, I still have no idea what the video is about. Something with a new single maybe, I don’t even think Harry was speaking English to be honest. I just can’t stop staring at Lou, thinking “That comes home to my bed every night.”

My phone buzzes in my lap and I pause the video, Louis’ face (and his voice, singing “That’s All” because fuck, if he doesn’t unconsciously remind me how lucky I am 25/8) popping up on my screen. I’m not even going to try and pretend like I’m not desperate to speak to him. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi dahlin’, could you open the door for me? I’m outside with foo-”

I end the call and leap off my bed, not caring much as to the rest of what he had to say after “I’m outside.”

I stop to check my face and hair in the mirror by our front door before I open it, finding Lou with hands full of Nandos and groceries, looking confused as ever. 

“Are you o-“ I shut him up with my lips, kissing him deeply. He laughs a little, startled, before he starts to kiss back, far too casual for my liking. I pull him inside to shut the door, and to make my point clear, I push him up against it, rolling my body against his. He groans a little, his arms going slack around the bags until he drops them gently at our feet, his hands fitting themselves around my lower waist. I snake my arms around his neck and run my fingers up into his hair, sighing in satisfaction when I realize it’s still long enough to pull.

“Jesus babe,” Louis gasps, holding me away at arms length. “What’s gotten in to you? I’ve only been gone a few days!” 

I lunge for him again, pressing our bodies together snugly. “Yeah well, that was before you went and cut your hair in your attempt to kill me!” I protest, doing my best to keep a straight face. 

Louis smirks, raising an eyebrow at me. “Oh yeah? So you like it then, huh?” 

“I only maybe like it now, if you’re gonna be arrogant about it!”

He rolls his eyes in perfect Louis fashion. “God, it’s like you don’t even know me, woman, I swear…” He grins at me, that toothy smile that always catches my breath, and I kiss him hard, my tongue sweeping across his lower lip. I deepen the kiss, making my intentions incredibly clear when I rub my hand across the front of his denims. 

“You really did miss me, huh?” He mumbles against my lips, eyes half lidded. I nip at his lower lip, tugging on his t-shirt. 

“I want you, now.” I grit through my teeth, ignoring his question, far too impatient. Louis chuckles darkly, pushing me up against the door as he kisses me hard, shoving at my boypants. We fight to get undressed, hands clumsy as clothes get discarded left and right until he’s naked in front of me, hard and just so perfect. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” I mumble, pulling him closer to me. His skin is hot against mine and it feels so good, just this basic level of contact. His cock is pressed in between our bodies and I shudder when it twitches against my stomach, leaving behind a bead of precome. “Want you so badly.”

Louis smiles and pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, his hands cupping my ass and kneading at the flesh. My head starts to spin when he sinks down to his knees in front of me, peppering kisses to my hips, my inner thighs just to get a rise out of me.   
“Come on Lou.” I whine, tangling my fingers through his hair to get his head to look at me. His eyes are down right sparkling and I’m glad his hands are on my waist, because they might as well be holding me up at the moment. 

“What do you want, babe?” Louis asks, his accent thick already. His eyes are playful and lusty and I hate him like this, when I’m desperate and turned on and he knows it’s all because of him. 

“Make me come, I want your tongue, come on Lou, please.” I plead, pushing my hips out a little. Louis bites his lip, hooking my left leg over his shoulder. 

“I mean, if you insist sweetheart.” Louis retorts, far too casually, pressing a kiss to my clit. I shudder a little, hissing when his tongue darts to lap at my skin, stars coming before my eyes. His mouth opens wide and his tongue lays flat against my pussy and I keen, missing this so much. 

Before I realize it he’s slipping 2 fingers inside of me, crooking them up. My breath catches in my throat, stopping me from moaning as he hums low, the vibrations almost too much. I force myself to look at him, his eyes dark with lust, hair mussed from my fingers but still standing. He looks so fuckable it should be illegal. 

Louis’ fingers start thrusting, only barely whisking over my spot and I gasp, a tease of what I know is sure to come. I can feel my orgasm buzzing in my toes but it’s been too short, I’m not ready for this to be over yet. I push at his head at little bit, just to warn him that it’s too much, too soon, but he makes a grunt of disapproval, not letting up for a second. His tongue is making moves that has my eyes rolling in the back of my head, so I’m pretty sure I can just let this one go.

Louis sucks hard on my clit, tongue rubbing hard at the nerve ending because he knows how long it’s been, knows how badly I’ve missed him and us being together. Heat rises from deep inside my belly and I’m coming with a long, drawn out moan, my hips rocking into his mouth to draw out the aftershocks. No matter how many times he’s made me come like this it’s always better than the last. 

“Good?” Louis asks smugly, curling his fingers inside of me once more before pulling them out. I open my eyes to look at him right as he licks them, then licks his lips, grin toothy and sly, like he knows exactly how good I feel. That’s one thing about Louis; he knows when he’s just rocked my entire universe or when the sex could have been better. But in all honesty, even when Lou isn’t his best, he’s still pretty damn good. 

I cuff him on his ear, bending down to sit on his lap, his cock hard and hot and centimeters from my body. 

“Do you really want to ask me that right before I decide to ride you into oblivion?” I ask, mustering up some strength to sport a sarcastic grin myself. I’m already feeling fucked out and a little tired and all too ready for a cuddle but I can’t let him know that. Even though he probably does, the bastard.

“You’re gonna do it, whether I say yes or no, love,” He pulls me up and closer, the head of his cock now right under my entrance, pressing just enough to get me fighting the urge to drop down. “Now aren’t you?”

I bite back a grimace to keep my gaze steady on his. I let my legs relax, taking him in completely, feeling too entirely full and fuck everything, I hate when Louis is right.

“You just know me too well.”


End file.
